


Darling, Come Back To Bed

by baeminhyuk



Series: There's Something About You And Me [10]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeminhyuk/pseuds/baeminhyuk
Summary: It's terrifying to think that she'll never get enough of Lisa. But then again, there's a lot of comfort in that, too.





	Darling, Come Back To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this fic is set after jennie and lisa spend the night together for the first time so some slight nc-17 warning. i wrote this as a stand alone but it also works as a follow up to 'slow down, honey' (maybe 6 months after) so thats why i made it part of a new series. enjoy!

 

Jennie wakes up entirely disoriented, and freezing, and her mouth tastes strange, too. She's not comfortable and she's a little panicky, because this is  _not_  her bed. She feels stuck, rooted in place, and this comforter is...

Lisa's arm is over her stomach and her head is on the taller girl’s other arm, and she realizes she's not  _trapped_  anywhere, she's just being held back against Lisa’s chest.

She's not so panicky now.

She feels Lisa breathing steadily, in and out, her chest expanding against her back. Lisa's just  _holding_  her, in her sleep, but she's doing it tightly, too, like she doesn't want to let her go. It's good, really, because Jennie doesn't want her to let her go either.

Jennie feels... different. She feels like she's never been more in love with anyone or anything in her entire life. It's the most amazing thing she's ever felt. It makes her want to cry under the weight of it, too, though. She feels so lucky and so happy and so loved in return. She can't imagine ever feeling better than this.

There's a bit of an ache in her body. It's unfamiliar and a little uncomfortable, but she likes it, too, because...  _Because_. It  _means_  something. They shared the most intimate thing two people can, and she wouldn't change a thing about it. It was perfect. She said she wanted to remember it forever, and she will. She  _knows_  it.

She was too happy to even fall asleep after. Lisa made fun of her, a little, for that. She wanted last night to go on forever and she refused to close her eyes. They stayed up and talked, and touched, and held each other. She lay her head on top of Lisa's because she wanted to and the Thai girl told her that she couldn't hurt her.

Lisa's fascination with Jennie’s hands has always been sweet, but last night it was... something more than that, too. Lisa held her hand against the pillow as they made love, and then wove their fingers together over and over all night. She swiped her thumb over Jennie’s pinky finger and told her how much she loves her, with this pure look of adoration on her face and slightly teary eyes. When Lisa got shy about 'how it was', Jennie pushed their palms flat together and told her, again, that it was perfect. And it  _was_.

She feels sexy in her slip. It's silly, since she's covered, but it's short and made of just thin material, and Lisa’s body is warm through it. Jennie wants to wake her up, but she has no idea what time it is, and they were up incredibly late, until Lisa’s eyes started to close and she'd said, “Jennie-ya, love, can we... Come here and sleep." Lisa's arms had been open for her in her bed, and Jennie doesn't think she's ever felt better in her life than she did when she lay down with Lisa.

So she just stays there for a while, pulls the comforter up over the both of them a little more. When she looks over her shoulder, she sees Lisa’s body behind her, and she presses her lips together because this silly little squeal wants to come out. Once Jennie’s calm in front of the younger girl again, Lisa lets out this lovely sound and nuzzles her face against Jennie’s hair again. It's as though she knows who she's with, even when she's sleeping.

Lisa’s breathing changes just when Jennie’s just barely warming up and yet still thinking about how to turn on the heater without waking her. Lisa tightens her hold on Jennie and takes a deep breath, kisses her behind her ear and, whether she means to or not, presses herself against her bum a bit, and  _oh_.

"Morning."

The older girl tries to turn a bit, but Lisa just holds her close so she can't. "Hi."

Lisa’s hand moves lower, whether she means to do it or not, and her fingertips are touching the top of her panties through her slip. "Hi." Jennie giggles because Lisa’s  _cute_  when she's just woken up, and this is different from the naps they've had together. "You're cold."

"I didn't want to wake you up, and..."

The blonde-haired girl kisses that same spot again, then moves out from under the blanket and over to the heater vent. Jennie rolls onto her back and watches her, and Lisa looks so good in her white tank top and black panties. Her dark blonde hair is messy all over and there are a few fingernail scratches on her arm, just above her elbow. Jennie feels bad about that, but when Lisa entered her for the first time... She just needed something to grab onto, and squeezing her other hand didn't work. She apologized last night, and Lisa said that she shouldn’t feel sorry at all. She’s pretty sure that she has a few marks from Lisa, too, anyway.

Lisa turns back around and sort of half crawls towards Jennie on her hands and knees once she felt a little bit warmer. The Korean girl pulls back the comforter so she can get beneath it, and Lisa looks her body up and down and smiles. She bites her bottom lip, too.

Jennie’s staring.

Lisa’s half on top of her, playing with the strap of her slip above her chest and looking at her. Jennie’s having a hard time not feeling a little self-conscious, even though now they've seen each other naked and shared what they did, and... She's blushing. She toys with the strap of Lisa's tank top and keeps her mouth closed because morning breath wouldn't be attractive.

"How are you?" the tanned girl asks in a small, deep voice that makes Jennie’s stomach jump. "I mean... You know."

Jennie smiles and relaxes against the pillow a little more. "I'm fine."

"Really?"

"I'm..." Lisa’s just looking down into her eyes and Jennie decides that they don't get to hide things from each other anymore, not even about little things. "A little achy, but I feel perfect." Lisa smiles and blinks lazily and Jennie is  _so_  in love with her. "How are you?"

“Sore, but really... amazing." Lisa kisses her, but Jennie presses her lips together and the other girl pulls back with her brow furrowed.

"I'm... We just woke up, and my breath..." Lisa laughs. Jennie feels it through her whole body. "Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not." She's still laughing, and her fingers dig into her ribs a bit, tickling her. "C'mon, Jennie. Kiss me."

Oh, what the heck.

She presses her lips to Lisa’s, mewls a little when she squeezes her hip and pushes them against hers, too. If everything they do now is going to feel like this, she will be  _far_  too distracted to ever get anything accomplished. Lisa’s just looking at her right now and all she can think about is coming back to bed and… She can feel how flushed her face is.

"So, waking up with you is like, awesome." She giggles a bit and licks her lips, reaches up and combs her fingers through Lisa’s hair in an attempt to pat it down. "But can I... I'm really kind of embarrassed about last night."

She nearly gasps. Lisa has  _nothing_  to be embarrassed about. "What?"

"About... being like pretty emotional or whatever." Lisa half-mumbles it and she's looking down again, but not really at anything, just decidedly not at Jennie’s face.

"Lisa-ya." She won't look at her. Jennie puts her hands on the other girl’s face and forces her to. "I  _love_  you for that."

Lisa scoffs. "Stop, okay? Listen to me." She just blinks down at her and then nods a bit. “I’m so ridiculously in love with you, have been for years, even if you  _are_  a big softy," Lisa giggles a bit. "And last night was perfect.”

Lisa gives her that smile, the sweet, gentle one she loves and swears is just for her. "I love you so much," she tells her quietly.

"I know." She kisses her. Jennie lets her fingers brush the skin of the other girl's hip right above the band of her panties. "I love you."

"I know." She watches as Lisa licks her lips, then looks at the muscles of the Thai girl's arm when she presses her fist against the bed right above her shoulder. Lisa slides her thigh over hers, then pushes herself up, and Jennie parts her legs for her to lie between. "Um. Are you..." She thinks it's cute that Lisa's blushing. "Do you want to? Again?"

The way she says it leads Jennie to believe she's feeling a lot of pride over being able to use that word.  _Again_.

But she nods and leans up to brush her lips against the younger girl's, feels Lisa's fingers tug through her messy black hair.

"You're mine now, you know," she states. It's not a question.

"Yeah," Lisa whispers against her cheek, fingers tugging down the strap of her slip. Their eyes meet again and Lisa takes a deep breath. "Always. Okay? And you're mine, too."

Jennie hates to admit it but she feels like crying. But she just nods and pushes her hands up Lisa's back beneath her tank top, and she loves the rush she gets when Lisa helps her pull it off her.

It's terrifying to think that she'll never get enough of Lisa. But then again, there's a lot of comfort in that, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from ['slow it down'](https://open.spotify.com/track/5OFcjrC1OiRSBylQgF5HDD?si=34-nYBq2SpSazD_E4Yd5EQ) by the lumineers
> 
> germany's been awesome but writer's block has been killing me so i think this was just a very random, extremely fluffy fic. please do let me know what you guys think! and i'll be writing some more fics in this 'universe' in the future so please support this new series! thanks :)
> 
> p.s. i'm on twitter as well [@baeminhyuk](https://twitter.com/baeminhyuk)!


End file.
